This invention relates generally to cleaning compositions and methods. More particularly, this invention relates to microemulsion cleaning compositions that effectively and economically remove markings from surfaces and to methods of using the microemulsion compositions. The compositions and methods are effective to remove a wide variety of marking materials from many substrate surfaces without damage to or alteration of the surfaces, their coatings, or adjacent areas. While this invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited for removing graffiti and will be described particularly in that connection.
The removal of markings from various surfaces has been of interest for a long time. The restoration of the original appearance of inadvertently or intentionally marked surfaces can present considerable problems. More recently, there has been increased concern in removing undesired markings known as graffiti, which are defacements in the form of words or figures on walls and other surfaces of public and private places. In part due to proliferation and availability of aerosol paint sprays, ink marking devices, and other marking means, it has proven difficult to avoid defacement of surfaces by graffiti.
Removing graffiti is difficult because of the great variety of marking materials, many of which are inherently difficult to remove. These marking materials include paints, inks, marking pens, ballpoint pens, lipstick, shoe polish, nail polish, permanent markers, chalk, and crayon.
Consistent removal of markings made by these materials is complicated by the variety of substrate surfaces on which the markings are made. These surfaces include acrylic, aluminum, anodized aluminum, brick, ceramics, concrete, Corian.TM., enameled surfaces, formica, glass, grout, marble, Marlite.TM., metals, plastic, polycarbonate (Lexan.TM.), plexiglass, polyethylene, polysulfone, quarry tile, stainless steel, stone, tile, and wood. Some surfaces are porous, and the markings may penetrate the pores, making removal even more difficult. In addition, metals and other substrate surfaces may have a coating or other finish which has been defaced by the markings.
Graffiti has become prevalent in many public and private institutions, buildings, and places such as restaurants, schools, school buses, automobiles, trucks, trains, libraries, rest rooms, and other places accessible to the public at large. Graffiti is also problematic in open areas and on public works, such as support walls, piers, bridges, retaining walls, sound barriers, exterior building walls, sculptures, and other structures found in parks, highways, and open spaces.
Perhaps the most common way of removing graffiti is to repaint or recoat the surface. This approach is perhaps the least effective and least economical. Repainting a surface is costly and labor intensive. It requires using a paint capable of covering and masking the graffiti without the graffiti bleeding through the overcoat. Often several coats are required. Moreover, this method is often undesirable because it destroys the desired original finish of many surfaces.
Other methods for removing graffiti have included sandblasting, hydrosanding, or hydroblasting. These methods also are costly and because of their abrasive nature often damage the substrate surface or its coating, making it porous and rough. This etching or scoring of the surfaces or their coatings creates a degree of porosity that helps hold graffiti applied later to the surface, as well as to areas in close proximity to the originally marked area. Like repainting, these methods cannot be used for surfaces where maintaining an original finish characteristic is desired. Further, sandblasting emits potentially carcinogenic siliceous particles into the air.
Still other methods and compositions for removing graffiti involve the use of chemical removing agents, such as acids or caustics. These agents also frequently damage or destroy the defaced surfaces. For example, chemical agents are known to etch, fog, or melt many common surfaces. Use of these compositions often must be for limited periods of time or not over an extended period of time to avoid permanent damage to the surface being cleaned. Highly acid and caustic compositions also present an unreasonable health and safety risk to the persons using or otherwise exposed to these compositions.
Still other widely used cleaning compositions include a volatile organic chemical solvent base, particularly halogenated solvents such as methylene chloride. The high volatility of these solvents leads to high evaporation losses, risks ignition of the organic vapors, and causes contamination of the environment. These compositions also are highly objectionable due to their extreme toxicity, particularly from inhalation or exposure. Many chlorinated hydrocarbons, including methylene chloride, are suspected carcinogens. The hazardous nature of these chemicals is well-documented in the literature, and it is clear that a safe, non-toxic alternative is required.
Accordingly, there is a great need for cleaning compositions that are economical, that effectively remove a wide variety of marking materials from many surfaces with minimal damage to the substrate surfaces or their protective coatings, and that minimize safety and environmental hazards.